entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Serienvorschau Herbst
center Hallo liebe Wikianer, dieser Blog-Beitrag wurde von mir - Aki-chan86 – einem Mitglied des Wikia-Entertainment-Teams für euch verfasst. Serienvorschau - Herbst 2016 Langsam geht es auf den Herbst zu - der Zeit in der die Blätter bunt und mitunter sogar golden werden. Ich habe für euch einige neue Goldstücke aus der Serienlandschaft herausgesucht. Auf Zauberei, fantastische Superhelden, Zeitreisen, mysteriöse Verbrechen und alternative Realitäten könnt ihr euch dieses Mal bei unserer TV-Vorschau im Herbst freuen. Legends of Tomorrow thumb|left|335 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdoi9uyEFPM Titel: DC's Legends of Tomorrow Sender: ProSieben Ausstrahlung ab: 30. August 2016 Genre: Comicverfilmung, Science-Fiction, Action Fans von The Flash und Arrow dürfen einer einer weiteren Serie von DC im Free-TV entgegenfiebern, die als Ableger im selben Universum angesiedelt ist und viele der Figuren aus beiden Serien zusammenführt - eine oder gar beide Serien zu kennen wäre von Vorteil, ist jedoch kein Muss. Um die Welt und die Zeit vor der Zerstörung durch Vandal Savage zu retten, reist der Time-Master Rip Hunter ins Jahr 2016 zurück. Damit bricht er die Regeln der Time-Master, um die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Er stellt dort ein Team zusammen, welches unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnte, denn es besteht nicht nur aus Superhelden, sondern auch aus Schurken. Nur so kann die Bedrohung abgewehrt werden. Ihnen erklärt er, dass sie keine Helden sondern Legenden sein werden. Mehr Informationen zur Serie gibt es im englischsprachigen Arrowverse Wiki. Blindspot thumb|left|335 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=biSRZM1NLDs Titel: Blindspot Sender: Sat.1 Ausstrahlung ab: 08. September 2016 Genre: Krimi, Thriller, Drama Diese Crime-Serie ist auf Verschwörungen und ein Katz und Maus-Spiel im großen Stil angelegt, bei der ein Vergleich zu Sieben oder der Bourne-Reihe nicht schwer fällt. Mitten auf dem Time Square wacht eine junge Frau auf. Das Besondere an ihr ist, dass sie voller Tattoos gefunden wurde, jedoch ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat. Das FBI nimmt sich ihres Falls an und gibt ihr den Namen „Jane Doe”. Eines ihrer Tattoos ruft Kurt Weller auf den Plan und sie finden ziemlich schnell heraus, dass hinter jedem dieser Tattoos eine Spur zu einem gewissen Kriminalfall steckt. Gleichsam sind sie der Schlüssel zu Janes verborgenen Identität, die es herauszufinden gilt, damit die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Doch jede der Fährten könnte auch ins Leere führen. Mehr Informationen zur Serie findet Ihr schon jetzt im englischsprachigen Blindspot Wiki! Luke Cage thumb|left|335 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Zdb3cdXLBw Titel: Luke Cage Sender: Netflix Ausstrahlung ab: 30. September 2016 Genre: Comicverfilmung, Action Eine weitere Comic-Verfilmung dürfte die Fans des Marvel Cinematic Universe und Jessica Jones diesen Herbst erfreuen. Im Gegensatz zu Legends of Tommorow, verspricht Luke Cage eher ein anrüchiges, düsteres und beklemmendes Setting. Carl Lucas wird durch ein Experiment mit einem Serum im Gefängnis sabotiert und erhält dadurch seine Superkräfte: Übermenschliche Stärke und einen unzerstörbaren Körper. Doch er will sich von seiner Vergangenheit distanzieren, da er diese als große Last ansieht und Erfahrungen damit gemacht hat, dass viele ihn für ihre Zwecke ausnutzen wollen. Er taucht im New Yorker Stadtteil Harlem unter, wo er von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt wird. Nun setzt er sich für das Herz seiner Stadt ein und kämpft für jeden, der ihn bezahlen kann. Wollt Ihr euch mehr mit dem Universum von Marvel beschäftigen findet ihr Informationen im Marvel Filme Wiki! The Magicians thumb|left|335 px https://youtu.be/QS_20JPaEnA Titel: The Magicians Sender: Sixx Ausstrahlung ab: 30. September 2016 Genre: Fantasy In die Zauberei entführt uns The Magicians und dürfte vermutlich ein Tipp für alle Fantasy-Fans sein. Die Serie basiert auf der Romanreihe von Lev Grossman und ist auch stark von Werken wie Harry Potter oder Die Chroniken von Narnia inspiriert worden. Jedoch kommt The Magiciancs deutlich erwachsener daher, was nicht nur am Alter der Charaktere liegt. Quentin Coldwater ist ein recht depressiver Highschool-Schüler und in seiner Freizeit tut er nichts lieber als sich mit Fantasy, darunter die Fillory-Bücher, zu beschäftigen. In ihnen geht es um eine Familie, die eine andere Welt entdeckt und verschwindet. Eines Tages finden er und seine Freundin Julia sich auf dem Campus der Brakebills University wieder, wo sie am Aufnahmetest teilnehmen dürfen. Während für Quentin der Traum nach Magie Wirklichkeit wird und das Studium beginnt, wird Julia abgewiesen. Sie versucht anderweitig Magie zu erlernen und schließt sich einer Gruppe von anderen magisch Begabten an. Doch nichts ist zwangsläufig zauberhaft, denn Quentin muss sich auch mit seinem Verhalten auf dem College auseinandersetzen und merkt, dass Magie nicht immer einfach zu handhaben ist. Mehr Informationen zur Serie findet Ihr im englischsprachigen The Magicians Wiki! Westworld thumb|left|335 px https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eX3u0IlBBO4 Titel: Westworld Sender: HBO Ausstrahlung ab: 2. Oktober 2016 Genre: Science-Fiction, Thriller Mit Westworld verlassen sich die Macher von HBO auf ein altbewährtes Rezept. Mittlerweile besitzen nun einige erfolgreiche Filme wie 12 Monkeys (in der letzten Vorschau vorgestellt) auch entsprechende Fernsehadaptionen. Doch während Serien wie Rush Hour oder deren Fortsetzungen wie Minority Report eher weniger gut ankamen, beeindruckte bereits der Trailer von Westworld mit starken Bildern. Eine hochkarätige Umsetzung dürfte auch durch die Produzenten, darunter Jonathan Nolan und J. J. Abrams und Schauspieler wie Anothony Hopkins, gegeben sein. Westworld ist der Name eines futuristischen Vergnügungsparks. Der Gast hat hier die Möglichkeit mit Hilfe von Robotern und ausgefeilter Technik in eine Fantasiewelt einzutauchen, sei es der Wilde Westen, das Mittelalter oder das alte Rom. Doch die Situation gerät schließlich außer Kontrolle, als die Technik eine Fehlfunktion erleidet, sich gegen ihre Schöpfer wendet und ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelt. Wenn Ihr euch schon jetzt informieren wollt, könnt ihr das im englischsprachigen Westworld Wiki tun. ---- Alte Staffeln Außerdem laufen diesen Herbst auch eine Menge Fortsetzungen einer Serien an. Solltet die Auswahl nichts für euch sein, könnt ihr hierbei wieder vergnügen. Hier unsere Vorschau neuer Staffeln: Narcos Poster.jpg|Narcos, Staffel 2 auf Netflix ab dem 02. September|link=w:c:de.narcos|linktext=Narcos House_of_Cards.jpg|House of Cards, Staffel 4 auf Netflix ab dem 4.September 2016 und auf ProSieben MAXX ab dem 31. Oktober|link=w:c:de.house-of-cards|linktext=House of Cards Outlander_S2_Poster.jpg|Outlander, Staffel 2 auf VOX ab dem 07. September|link=w:c:de.outlander|linktext=Outlander Supernatural-S10.png|Supernatural, Staffel 10 auf ProSieben MAXX ab dem 12. September|link=w:c:de.supernatural|linktext=Supernatural Masters- of Sex S4.jpg|Masters of Sex, Staffel 3 auf ZDF_neo ab dem 13. September|link=w:c:de.masters-of-sex|linktext=Masters of Sex Gotham_Poster.jpg|Gotham, Staffel 2 auf ProSieben ab dem 13. September|link=w:c:de.gotham|linktext=Gotham South Park Season 14.png|South Park, Staffel 20 auf Comedy Central ab dem 15. September|link=w:c:de.southpark|linktext=South Park Kategorie:Aki-chan86